Vullen
by Darkraptor20
Summary: A mysterious Vulpix is out on a mission to assassinate. Her target: Ninetalesuk. But there's more to this Vulpix than meets the eye...
1. Prologue

**All Dogs go to Heaven: The Charlie Chronicles **

**Vullen**

**By: Darkraptor and Ninetalesuk**

**Prologue **

A Vulpix opened her eyes to adjust to the morning light emitting from her only window. As she got up and stretched her limbs, she gets off her bed as she surveys her room. Upon the walls were posters of two bands she had admired for their music, with protest from her mistress. The Vulpix grabbed her cloak, a satchel, and her sword and opened the door to meet her mistress in front of her. Bowing her head, she greets her.

"Good Morning, Mistress," said the Vulpix to the purple whippet, who just grinned.

"Hmph," said Belladonna, "I don't know what I find amusing from these morning greetings. Morning only symbolizes hope, and you should learn better, Vullen".

"Of course," said Vullen, "I shall obey your wishes".

"By the way, have you seen her around here?"

"Who?"

"My… other?"

Vullen shook her head, "I'm sorry, but no".

"What's with the Linkin Park and Crush 40 posters?" Belladonna notices the posters having the names of both bands.

"Just... something I like…"

"Come now," said Demon Belladonna as she appears behind Belladonna, "Let the girl have her... interests. After all, she still obedient to you".

"Fine," grumbled Belladonna.

"Besides, I wanted to have a chat with you".

"Very well. Vullen!"

"Yes, mistress?" said Vullen.

"Go continue your training, both with the sword and your fire abilities. Learn to combine both of their strengths together!"

"Yes, Mistress," said Vullen as she turns to leave. As Vullen was heard going away, Belladonna sighed and turned to her counterpart.

"Now, what do you want?"

"Well, nothing much," said Demon Belladonna, "But I do have a plan that may suit you".

"Really?"

"Tell me," Demon Belladonna looks around Vullen's room, "How did you come across Vullen?"

Belladonna chuckled, "Oh... I made a mistake once, but I decided to have my personal warrior at my side that not even Chuckie can overcome... I'm biding my time until she's ready".

"Hmm... then why have her use that sword and daggers?"

"Simple... a Vulpix is cute and simple and when Chuckie lowers his guard down…" Belladonna swipes a finger across her purple neck.

"Your Chuckie perhaps, but mine is in a different league of his own. If you were to face him, you wouldn't stand a second against him," Demon Belladonna clutched her paw into a fist, "GRRR... IT'S BECAUSE OF HIM THAT I CAN NEVER GAIN ACCESS TO MY COUSIN'S ANGEL ADMINISTRATION!!"

"I've noticed... certainly has a much more common sense than mine".

"And more powerful than my cousin. Either way, what did you tell Vullen…" Demon Belladonna watches out the window to see Vullen breathing Flamethrower, "…on how she came to you?"

"That she was all alone... her parents dead and has no family to go to…" Belladonna grins, "If she only knew the truth".

"Amazing on how you can be. She thinks she's somewhere else when we're here in San Francisco. This old mansion is the perfect place to hide. Besides the point, is there anyone left in her family? Aunt, uncle...?"

"Brother"

"A brother? Do you know whom?"

"Of course... he's now your Chuckie's new friend".

"No! It's not the same Ninetales you tortured?"

"Yes".

Demon Belladonna begins laughing, "Oh my! Well, did you tell her that?"

"No!"

"Good, because here's my plan…" Demon Belladonna begins to whisper into her other self's ear.

Later on, Vullen enters the mansion, dirty and tired.

"Mistress?" she calls out, "I'm done with my training".

"Hello, Vullen," greeted Demon Belladonna as she appeared on the stairs.

"I wanted to see my other mistress".

Demon Belladonna sneered at her, "She's in your room. By the way, Linkin Park's better".

"In his world, where I feel strong…" sang Vullen as she past Demon Belladonna.

"She sings good, but still," Demon Belladonna cleared her throat and began singing, " In the end, it doesn't even matter…"

**Vullen's Room**

"Vullen, stop singing before I rip out your vocal cords," hissed Belladonna as Vullen entered her room.

Vullen stopped and turned her head away, "Hmph!"

"The reason I wanted to see you here is because I have something to tell you, on how I found you".

"Huh?" Vullen became shocked.

"Do you remember anything about your parents?"

Vullen put her paw on her head and concentrated, "A... little".

"Like what?"

"Well... I remember, a song that my mother used to sing to me when I was just born... it's faint, but I still remember it".

Belladonna sighed, "How did the song go?"

_Sleep, little one, don't make a sound,_

_I'll always be here when you're feeling down._

_Dream away, and before the night is done,_

_I'll be here with the rise of the sun._

As Vullen finished the song, a small tear flowed from her eye, down her cheek, and hit the floor. Belladonna frowned a little as she saw it.

_She still remembers that song... okay, no problem, It's just a stupid song anyways_

Vullen looked at her mistress. "I don't know why, but it makes me almost remember them. All I know is that my mother was a Vulpix".

"I see…"

"Why? Why are you asking me this anyways?" Vullen looked at her Mistress puzzled.

"I have... something to tell you…"

"What?"

Belladonna sighed, "It's not going to be easy, but... you're parents were murdered".

"Oh... WHAT?!!?" Vullen's reddish-brown fur almost turned white.

"They were murdered... by a Ninetales. I heard their yelps of pain, but when I got there, the Ninetales, covered with two scars and blood, left the area. I tried to help them, but…" Belladonna faked a tear coming from her eye, "It was too late. There, near the bushes, I found you, hardly a day old, waiting for your parents to return".

Meanwhile, Demon Belladonna was smiling from behind the door, _I got to give credit to myself. She's a good actress._

"I'm... sorry" finished Belladonna.

Vullen had tears flowing from her eyes, "Why... why did they have to... Die…"

"Blame the white Ninetales".

"White... Ninetales?"

Belladonna shows her a picture of Ninetalesuk, smiling with Charlie, Itchy, Sasha, Shaina by his side and Eevee on his head, "His name... is Ninetalesuk"

"He's alive?!"

"I'm afraid so, I finally tracked him down to a place called San Francisco, California. In the United States". Vullen was shaking with fear and anger as she viewed the picture more closely, a tear falling from her eye. Belladonna smiled at this, "If you wish, you can go find him. I'll take you there as close as possible, but the rest of the journey will be for training. You'll have to rely on non-fire attacks, since he too has Flash Fire. When you're ready, face him... and avenge your parents death at your paws!"

"Ninetalesuk…" Vullen holds the picture, which then began to burn, "You're time to live is up!"

"He has plenty of tricks up his tails, so don't fall for them".

Vullen glances at Belladonna, "When do I leave?!?"

Demon Belladonna held her laughter in as she heard that, _Excellent! She's believed it! Soon, Ninetales and his sister are going to clash against each other... whoever wins, he would still lose!_

The next morning, Vullen was in her room, preparing to avenge her parents' demise. Belladonna enters the room, grinning.

"Now then, I'm sending you to a forest where you shall spend a few days practicing your skills".

"Excellent," said Vullen, putting on her cloak, "When do we depart?"

"When you're ready".

**Forest**

"So this is where I can get my training?" asked Vullen to her Mistress, as she put on her cloak.

"Yes," said Belladonna, "Follow the setting sun, which would take you straight for San Francisco, where you'll soon have your revenge, Vullen".

Vullen clutches her sword, "I must find Ninetalesuk…" she slices a tree branch, "Must get parents' vengeance!"

"Don't worry, you'll be ready in time. Now go and see how far your training takes you". Belladonna disappears in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving behind the Vulpix with the red blade.

"Yes, my Mistress. I will find Ninetalesuk and eliminate him".

"Must find Ninetalesuk… must find Ninetalesuk… Chatot" sang a voice upon a tree. Vullen looks up to see a bird Pokemon with a musical-note shaped head, repeating her sayings: a Chatot.

"Stupid bird," snarled Vullen, "Quit listening to my conversation!" She threw a dagger to Chatot, who dodged it and flew away.

"Must find Ninetalesuk... must find Ninetalesuk"

"Hmph!" Vullen retrieved her dagger and set off on her quest. Along the way, she ran into a group of Scythers, "Good. Training Practice!"

The Scythers braced themselves, but Vullen was too quick for them. In a matter of moments, she knocked out all the Scythers without a sweat. Vullen collected her daggers and left the Scythers to suffer. Along her way, more Pokemon fell to her paws as they could never even touch her without suffering slashes or burns. The sun began to set, and Vullen decided to take a break. She decided to rest near the river, where she saw an unusual sight: an Espeon and an Umbreon following the river to her.

"Hi there," said the Umbreon, "Name's Vec, and this is my mate, Kristen".

"Pleased to meet you Mr…" began Kristen.

"It's Vullen," said Vullen to them, not being interested.

"Um, sorry. Miss Vullen. We're a little lost. Did you perchance see a trainer by here?"

Vullen turned her hooded face to them, "Nope".

"Oh," said Vec, "I thought you did. We got lost when we were ambushed by a Steelix and, well, here we are…"

Vullen got up, "I haven't seen anyone around here, just you two. Now, excuse me"

Vullen went past them, leaving the baffled couple behind. Along her way, she met two more Pokemon, a Leafeon comforting a Glaceon. Vullen passed them, but was stopped.

"Excuse me," said the Leafeon, "Um… mister?"

"Vullen," snarled Vullen, "My name's Vullen and I'm a girl! What do you want?"

"Um, just asking if you haven't seen a trainer around here with…"  
"I haven't seen anyone around here! Now leave me be!"

Vullen left the Leafeon looking at her, shocked to see her. Vullen went around the bend, but perked her ears up to hear what they have to say…

"That was rude of her," said the Glaceon.

"Snowflake, it's okay," said the Leafeon, "I don't care what that trainer did to you. All I care is if you are alright".

"Really?"

"Yeah, I… ahem… think you're… pretty and…"

"Oh, Leafeon…" Vullen heard them begin kissing.

"Ugh!" she grumbled as she continued. Along her way, she met two Sharkpedos, who tried to attack her for a meal, but she was too quick for them to land a single fang on her cloak, "This is too easy".

Darkness fell as she entered a clearing, where she decided to take a rest to get her strength back. Gathering some kindling, she used Ember to start a fire, where she ate Oran Berries she took from some Pinsirs. She was stroking the fire when she heard someone nearby.

"OW!" shouted a voice, "Stupid tree branch!"

"Great," said Vullen to herself, "I'm about to have company".

"Do you guys see a light coming from over there?" said another voice.

"Yeah," said the first voice, "It must be a campfire".

"Is it ours?" asked a small voice, a child by his tone.

"I don't know, but it may also be that the person there can help us find the river again".

"Well then, let's go!!!" said a fourth voice as they got closer. Soon, Vullen saw a group of Eevee Evolutions: an Eevee, a Vaporeon, a Jolteon, and a Flareon.

_Great, now I have met the whole Eevee collection_

"Wow," exclaimed the Eevee, looking at her, "Look at that guy! He's about the same size as Ninetales!"

_And what's with the assumption that I'm a guy! _"First of all," she stated her guests, "I'm a girl".

"Oops, sorry," apologized the Eevee.

"Why are you wearing a cloak?" asked the Jolteon.

"I have my reasons," she replied as she continued prodding the fire with a stick, "What are you four doing around the forest at this time of night?"

"Two words," said the Vaporeon, "We are lost".

"That's three," corrected the Flareon.

"I see," said Vullen as she continues to stroke the fire, _bunch of idiots, _ "and you saw my campfire and decided to come here anyways".

"Well," said the Eevee nervously, "We thought you could help us somehow".

"Oh really? Well, I'm not the helpful type. Right now, I'm on my way somewhere; I just stopped by here to get some practice in before I meet him"

"Meet wh…" said the Flareon before he got his mouth shut by the Vaporeon.

"It's none of our business, idiot!" he hissed.

"Say," asked the Jolteon, "Do you know which way we can go to the start of Raging River?"

"First," said Vullen, "Your blue friend's smart at saying to be quiet, and second, the river is not too far from here" She points towards the forest.

"Thanks, miss…" paused the Eevee.

"I only have one name, Vullen"

"Thanks," Suddenly, she sees the Eevee blink, "Vullen, we'll be off now! Good luck whatever your doing!"

"Whatever" _Good riddance! You're all lucky I wasn't in the mood to kill you all!_

"Let's go!" said the Vaporeon, pushing his companions away, "Come on! Thanks again"

The friends leave Vullen behind as they enter the dark forest. She continued to watch the campfire snap and sizzle as she put her chin on her paw. _Ninetales? Hmm... do they mean... no, it must be someone else... _ She continued to stroke the fire before hearing the Jolteon shout out, "FLASH!" lighting the area where she finished her training. _Three…two… one…_

"OH… MY… GOSH!" shouted the Flareon. _Right on cue_

"What did this?" said the Vaporeon.

"Le... Let's get out of here before we're next!" shouted the Eevee, his voice sounding hysterical.

"Right behind…" began the Jolteon before… "OW! What the…"

_Shoot! _ Vullen as she got up and dropped her stick into the fire, _I forgot about my dagger!_

"What in the world?!?" said the Flareon.

"Just run!" shouted the Vaporeon.

Vullen watches as the friends run away, the Jolteon lighting the way. She then goes and sees her dagger, grabs it, and cleans it off with her cloak, "Pathetic". Just then, a Rhyperior jumped out from behind a boulder, ready to charge for her, "New target," She brandishes her long red-bladed sword, "You really want to fight me?"

The Rhyperior charged for her, but Vullen used Flamethrower to blind it. While it shook the embers off, she used her sword to slash away Rhyperior. Letting out a final roar, the Rhyperior fell down, defeated. Vullen put her blade away as she continued on her way.

**San Francisco**

After another day of slashing away Pokemon, she finally made it to San Francisco. She hoped on the rail of the Golden Gate Bridge and ran up to the top. Watching the lights of the city, she took out the slightly burnt photo and clutched it.

"Ninetalesuk…" said Vullen as she held up the photo, "You'll pay for what you did…" The photo burns away in her paw, "With your life!"

And so, our story truly begins…


	2. Discovering the Truth

**Flea Bite Cafe**

It's been one whole day since Ninetales proposed to Shaina. They still haven't decided on when to marry, but there was no hurry for them. They have all the time in the world. Shaina and Ninetales were out for a stroll through the city, where they noticed that Golden Gate Park was going to reopen, after so many 'unusual' things happened there. After an hour of walking, they entered the Flea Bite for a rest.

"We're back!" greeted Shaina, her collar's gems shining in the sunlight.

"Welcome back," greeted Angel Charlie, wiping away the counter, "Had a nice stroll?"

"Yep," said Ninetales, "Had trouble walking on three legs".

"Um, three legs?" asked Itchy.

"Two back legs, one right front leg and a left front leg that was being held tightly by a beautiful creature".

"How did Shaina take it?" asked Charleon before being whacked by Shaina's tail.

"He meant me!" said Shaina, glaring at Charleon.

"Should have asked Rudolph for a helmet," groaned Charleon.

"Well, you didn't," said Leafeon, "Now you got to wait until next Christmas!"

"I'll buy one right now!" Charleon left the Café in a big hurry.

"There goes your best friend, Ninetales," said Shaina as the doors swung.

"Oh, I have one?" said Ninetales as he rolled his eyes, "He still has to learn common sense... but at least his common sense is much higher than our Charlie".

"I heard that!" shouted Charlie as he came out of the kitchen.

"And it's true, you know," said Angel Charlie as he set up the mugs.

"It's ironic that you've been put down by yourself, Charlie," snickered Ninetales.

"Yeah, I know," said Charlie as he turned to his counterpart, "Why again are you so... Ninetales-like?"

"It's because I chose to live a new life, by starting fresh," said Angel Charlie as Angel Sasha came to him and nuzzled him.

"It took a lot of hard work," said Angel Sasha.

"Looks like you have to try starting fresh, Barkin, like actually being fresh with a bath," said Ninetales.

"In which you dearly need," said Angel Charlie.

"Hey! It's not bad!" said Charlie.

"Charlie," asked Ninetales, "Why do you think Grimer were in love with you?"

"Um," Charlie smiled sheepishly, "I thought you forgot about that event"

"Those Grimers followed you everywhere, Charlie," said Itchy, "Heh, not even I could stand living with you for a month!"

"How did you get rid of them?" asked Angel Charlie.

"I… I…" muttered Charlie.

"He took a shower!" laughed Itchy as he rolled over the floor.

"And while he whooped and cheered that the Grimer were gone," laughed Ninetales, "He accidentally fell into some garbage"

"Well, at least the Grimer never came back," smiled Charlie.

"No, but a Muk did!"

"Oh yeah!" laughed Itchy, "Charlie and I were on a mission for Annabelle and…" he snickers, "He fell into the sewer, where a Muk liked his... Stench!" Itchy falls to the ground, laughing out loud.

Shaina giggles and sits down at the bar, "Well, it's time I had a peaceful conversation with my sis".

Ninetales leans over and whispers to Angel Charlie, "Does my Charlie know about the connection I have with Sasha? The childhood thing?"

"No, not yet," whispered Angel Charlie, "You want him to know?"

"Fine, I'll tell him... Oh, Chuckie!"

"Yes?" asked Charlie.

"Sasha and I had a little secret... my mum, Shaina and the other Sasha knew about it".

"And me as well," said Angel Charlie.

"Know about what?" asked Charlie, confused, "What is it?"

"When I was a kid, I once met a Irish Setter at my age whom became my best friend. Her name was... and still is... Sasha".

Charlie coughed a laugh, "You mean another Irish Setter named Sasha, right?"

"Nope," said Angel Charlie, "It's the same one you know!"

"Charlie," said Ninetales, "I've met Sasha LaFleur in the United Kingdom, my old home... and we became best friends... and she still is".

Charlie became shocked, "How come you knew that and…" he paused, "Wait a minute! How come the first time we met you, you didn't recognize her when she introduced herself to you?"

"My memory was asleep"

"And I was the one to find it, way back there," said Angel Charlie, "That memory, along with others, were almost taken away from Ninetales by the Leech"

"So, how do you take the news, Charlie?" asked Ninetales.

"I... don't... believe it... Even you met Sasha before I did…" muttered Charlie.

Ninetales sighed, "Are you jealous?"

"That's... hard to say... seeing as being you and all"

"I'm not perfect, Charlie... even I have problems"

"Oh, really? Besides the Leech, what else?"

"My past, my trainer, the Stooges... "

"Speaking of stooges," said Shaina as she looks around, "Where are they?"

"Oh, I'm guessing they're still playing their game consoles back home," said Sasha, entering with Gerta.

"You two seem to have had a good walk," said Gerta as she went behind the counter, "So, what's up?"

"Got any plans on when the wedding's going to be and where?"

Shaina giggled as she blushed a little, "Well, we…still haven't decided yet... have you?" She turns to Ninetales.

Ninetales smiled as he licks her neck, "I'll let you know when I regain control of my mind".

"Ninetales... stop it... I'm ticklish there," Shaina laughed as she tried to twist her neck around.

Ninetales smiles evil-like, "Oh really?" Just as he got Shaina to laugh with his licks, Eevee came through the front door, a pink letter in his mouth.

"Ningng!!! Ningag!!!" mumbled Eevee to Ninetales.

"He's speaking with his mouth full again," said Ninetales as he let Shaina take a breather.

"Eevee," said Angel Charlie, "Perhaps you should get that letter out of your mouth first before speaking".

Eevee spit's the letter out, "Ninetales! A letter from Annabelle!"

"Annabelle?!?" said Ninetales as he takes the letter from Eevee and begins to read it.

"I can't believe it!" shouted Ninetales.

"What's it say?" said Shaina, calmed down from her tickle attack.

"Both Annabelles have... released Belladonna's seal!"

"They released it?!?" said Angel Charlie, heading towards them.

Angel Sasha joined her fiancé, "Don't keep it in suspense, keep reading!"

"If we want to see the events of the kidnapping of my sister, we should go to Heaven at once!" said Ninetales, getting up.

"Hold on, then," said Angel Charlie as he created a blue aura around them, "This is going to be quick"

"This is it…" said Ninetales as he hugged Shaina closely.

**Chamber of Dreams**

The blue orb appears in the Chamber, then it materializes into the forms of the canines and Pokemon.

Angel Charlie collapsed, "I... still...need... to practice"

"Oh, you've arrived," said Annabelle, entering the Chamber.

"Annabelle," said Ninetales, "Can I see my parents alone first?" He glances at Shaina, "Care to join me, my love?"

"Of course," said Shaina, accepting the invite.

"Charles," said Angel Annabelle, coming out of the room, "There's something I need to talk to you too, in private".

"Okay, Annabelle," said Angel Charlie as he followed her to another room.

Ninetales, Shaina, and Annabelle enter the next chamber where he and the others went into his memories. There, on the bed, was Colleen and Edward, both crying, but Edward seemed angry at the same time.

"Mum... Dad," said Ninetales, approaching his parents.

"Ninetales…" cried Colleen, "I'm... sorry".

"What did happen that day?" asked Shaina.

"Please, mum... dad... I... I need to know," asked Ninetales again.

"Well, its best if you see it for yourself," said Annabelle, making the platforms again, "Hop on, again".

Ninetales climbed on, then turned to Shaina, "Shaina?"

"Coming," said Shaina as she hopped onto the next one.

"Okay," said Annabelle as she looked at Edward, "It's best if he stays out here again. It may be too much for him".

"What?" asked Ninetales.

The lights grow dimmer, "You'll see".

Ninetales, Shaina, and Colleen fall asleep and entering the locked memory.

**Locked Memory **

Ninetales, Colleen, and Shaina landed in a familiar place, a place they all have been before in Ninetales' memory.

"Is this it?" asked Ninetales.

"I think so," replied Shaina, "It is the park in the United Kingdom. Look! There's your father".

Ninetales watches Edward, looking so happy, going to a small bush nearby.

"Honey, how are you holding out?" said Edward, talking into the bush, "Are you okay?"

Ninetales went to join his memory parents. There, he saw his mother, looking tired, but having a big smile across her face.

"I'm fine. I just need to rest, that's all," She nuzzles two newborn Vulpixes by her side, both asleep.

"Colleen, they're beautiful, just like their mother".

"Of course... we're Vulpixes," giggled memory Colleen.

Edward and memory Colleen were nuzzling each other when they felt a strange presence. Edward looked out of the bush.

"Wait here," Edward goes out to meet a purple whippet. He snarls at the intruder, "What do you want?!?"

Belladonna just grins at the Houndour.

"Edward?" shouted memory Colleen to her mate.

"COLLEEN STAY THERE! I CAN HANDLE THIS!"

"Oh, can you?" said Belladonna, looking at her claws.

"What do you want?!?"

"I heard there were newborn Vulpixes here... Mind if I can have one?"

Edward snarled and bared his teeth to the purple whippet, "Never!"

"Well, I'm getting one if you want me to or not".

"GO AWAY!" Edward launches for Belladonna, but she countered with a green orb, sending Edward flying to the tree nearby memory Colleen.

"Edward!" cried memory Colleen as Belladonna approached the Houndour.

"Why?" said Edward as he was struggling up, "Why do you…"

"Want them?" interrupted Belladonna, "All I can say is that one of those little ones is the 'key' to a special item". She grabs Edward by the neck, her paw glowing red, "By the way, I'm not the only one looking for them... MEMORY CONCEALMENT!"

Edward shouts as Belladonna lashes her red paw onto Edward's forehead, knocking him out.

"EDWARD!" cried memory Colleen as she saw the Houndour fall to the ground, unconscious, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!?"

"Nothing really, just rewrote his little memory, like I'm about to do to you," she reaches for a Vulpix pup, but memory Colleen lashes at Belladonna.

"Leave!!!" roared memory Colleen, but Belladonna just laughed.

"Got some fight in you, do you?"

"Leave... my children... Alone!"

Belladonna swipes her paw against her, "Don't care what you say. One of these two is the 'key' to the legend of a powerful artifact," Her paw glows red again, "Don't worry, I'm only taking one... MEMORY CONCEALMENT!"

"NO!!!" shouted Ninetales as the memory goes white, leaving Shaina, Ninetales, and Colleen alone. The familiar blue door appears before them.

**Chamber of Dreams**

Ninetales, Shaina, and Colleen woke up in the chamber, all of them shocked to see what happened. Annabelle came by them.

"Judging by your expressions," she said, "You took it hard". Annabelle watched as Ninetales went to hug his parents, everyone crying over the loss of a family member, "Maybe we should hold off any further talking for now".

"If I can only tell you the good news," cried Ninetales, smiling, "If it'll cheer you up".

"What good news?" said Colleen and Edward, wiping tears from their eyes.

"Notice something different on Shaina?"

Edward, Colleen, and Annabelle see the collar with the ruby, sapphire, and emerald on it. Edward was a little confused, but Colleen's eyes lit up.

"Ninetales," gasped Colleen, "Does that mean that you and Shaina…" Ninetales nodded as Colleen squealed with delight. "I can't believe it!" She hugs Ninetales.

"Um... what does it mean?" asked Edward, confused.

"I get it," smiled Annabelle as she turns to Edward, "It means, Shaina's going to be your daughter-in-law".

"Oh," said Edward before he blinked, "WHAT!?!?"

"Mr. Fox," said Shaina as she approached the Houndour, blushing, "Ninetales and I are getting married!"

Edward looked at her, stunned while Colleen hugged Shaina.

"I can't believe it! When do you plan on getting married?"

"Soon," said Ninetales, but something troubled him, "Although, why do I have the last name Fox? Dad isn't a fox".

"I know," said Edward, now calmed, "But my name 'Fox' came from my mother, who was apparently a beautiful Ninetales".

"Sort of explains a lot, huh?" said Shaina.

"Well, let's meet with the others," said Annabelle as she looks at Shaina's collar again, "Strange, wasn't one of the Sasha's wearing a golden necklace?"

Shaina and Ninetales grinned at her. As they go outside, Angel Charlie and the others looked a little glum. Ninetales noticed it and knew what it was.

"It's almost done... isn't it?" said Ninetales as Angel Charlie nodded.

"What's almost done?" asked Colleen.

"The Tempus Sword that will allow them to enter the other worlds".

"Yeah," said Angel Charlie, "The Blade's near completion, which means we may have to say good bye soon, but, we also have another problem with this situation".

"What's that?"

"ShadowMaster and our Belladonna. We can't leave without them first".

"Right, but I don't think we can expect them to be willing to leave this world".

"You got it. So, until ShadowMaster, his minions, and Belladonna are gone from this world, we're here to stay, for now".

"What a shame we couldn't bring our new friends here," said Eevee, looking around the Chamber.

"New friends?" asked Annabelle, "And how did you get here?"

"He hitched a ride with us, and our new friends are four evolved Eevee forms," said Ninetales, "And lucky for me, they have common sense".

"Now, Ninetales is the proud owner of the whole Eevee Evolution Set!" said Eevee.

"A Leafeon, Snowflake the Glaceon, Vec the Umbreon and Kristen the Espeon," counted Flareon.

Annabelle left them and summoned a book before her, "Kristen and Vec... Kristen and Vec…"

"What are looking them up for, Annabelle?" asked Angel Charlie.

"I've heard of those names before".

"Where?"

Annabelle stops at a page, "In... Eevee's biography".

"Yes?" said Eevee as he heard his name.

"What!?!" said Ninetales, shocked, "Annabelle…"

"Annabelle," said Eevee as he approached the pink whippet, "Why did you mention my name?"

"Ninetales," said Annabelle, handing the book to the fox, "You should read this".

"Eevee... Hmm…" said Ninetales as he read, but suddenly gasped, his eyes grow wide, "I... I... I…"

"What?" asked Angel Charlie, "What is it?" Ninetales hands the book to Angel Charlie. He reads it and does the same thing as Ninetales.

"WHAT IS IT!? Tell us please!" pleaded Angel Sasha to them.

"Hmm... Eevee. Age: 1 year (Pokemon years); Evolution: Can't evolve anymore (Swallowed an Everstone)…"Eevee smiles sheepishly, "Currently lives with Ninetales... birth parents... Vec and Kristen?"

"WHAT?!?!?!" shouted everyone.

"My parents," said Eevee, "Are Vec and Kristen?!?"

"Says they were captured one week before Eevee's birth by a Trainer called Christopher "Darkraptor" Orchid," continued Angel Charlie, "He didn't know about the Egg at the time".

"I can't believe it," said Ninetales, looking at Eevee, "Eevee, I know you're taking this too hard, but-"

Eevee suddenly started hopping up and down happily, "MY PARENTS ARE BACK!!! MY PARENTS ARE BACK!!! HOORAY!!"

"Okay, scratch that. I wonder how Vec and Kristen are going to react, knowing that Eevee's their lost son?"

**Ninetales' Home**

"HE'S WHAT?!?" said Kristen and Vec, both shocked by the news that Ninetales just told them.

"You gave birth to a Pokemon egg, right, Kristen?" asked Ninetales.

Kristen blushed, "Yeah, a little over a year ago… It was only a little while after that…"

"You were caught," finished Ninetales for her.

"How's Eevee taking it?" asked Leafeon before he got his answer.

"YAY!!" shouted Eevee from the other room, "I'VE GOT PARENTS!!"

"Calm down!!!" shouted Vaporeon's voice.

"Eevee, get down from there!" shouted Flareon's voice as they heard them trying to sustain Eevee.

"I... can't believe it," cried Kristen, "Eevee's... our lost son".

"This is a great day," said Vec, comforting his mate, "I thought we lost him forever when we were with Darkraptor".

"I know," said Angel Charlie, "Finding out that your son was the little Eevee you met back in the forest... At least Ninetales watched over him since he found him in Golden Gate Park".

Kristen kisses Ninetales on the cheek, "Thank you, for watching over him".

Ninetales cheeks turn red, "You... You're welcome".

"Well, should we get this family reunion started…" said Jolteon before hearing a crash and more shouts of joy, "Before Eevee tears the living room apart".

"Vaporeon!" shouted Flareon's voice, "Watch where you're going!"

"He keeps on hopping in one spot!" shouted Vaporeon, "I had to do something!"

"What?! Crashing into stuff! Yeah, right…"

Ninetales walks into the other room, "Eevee... you can see your parents now".

"MOMMY!!! DADDY!!!" shouted Eevee as he knocks Ninetales to the ground.

"I'm free... for now…" groaned Ninetales as he got back up, "Now that's solved, onto my problem: My missing sister".

Just then, Shaina walked into the room, seeing Eevee being hugged by a teary-eyed Kristen and Vec and Ninetales dusting his fur off, "Did I miss something?"

"Well," said Angel Charlie, "Besides Eevee being embraced by Vec and Kristen, Ninetales being on the floor, and the living room destroyed, nothing really".

"Apart from our future," said Ninetales as he nuzzled Shaina.

"Ninetales," giggled Shaina, "You'll make me blush…"

"Okay, you two go out and talk about... you know," said Angel Charlie, "While Larry, Curly, Moe, and I tidy up the place".

"Hear that, you three?" said Ninetales, but the three Pokemon ran out of the room and out the door, leaving behind dust clouds, "They heard it".

"Don't worry, I'll catch them. You two go and have a pleasant conversation," Angel Charlie bid them good day and leaves.

"Let's go, Shaina".

"Let's," replied Shaina as she leaned against Ninetales' shoulder.


	3. Fight and Flight

**Fisherman's Wharf**

People and Pokemon were having a good time on Fisherman's Wharf: shopping in its variety of shops, eating the best seafood anywhere in the city, watching the Wingulls and Pelippers fly off into the horizon, and taking tours to see the infamous Alcatraz Island. Everyone was cheerful, except for one cloaked Vulpix, hiding underneath the pier.

"Someone around here is bound to know Ninetales, but who?" said Vullen as she remembered what that Eevee said two nights ago: _Wow... look at that guy... he's the same size as Ninetales... _"Could it be possible, that those idiots knew something about Ninetalesuk?"

Just then, she overheard someone, talking about Ninetales. Putting her hood on, she hid behind a pillar as she saw the same Leafeon and Glaceon she met in the forest, walking along the beach.

"San Francisco's a great city, don't you agree Snowflake?" said Leafeon.

"Yeah," sighed Snowflake, leaning against Leafeon, "Ninetales sure was... um, worried that his apartment wasn't going to fit all of us".

_Those two! They're from the forest before those four fools came, and they know Ninetalesuk as well_? Vullen continued to eavesdrop on the couple's conversation.

"Well, at least it's better in the Flea Bite Café," continued Snowflake, "Who knew Ninetales was so helpful to Sasha".

"Kind of making Charlie jealous, huh," replied Leafeon.

Vullen's eyes lit up from the information she just got, _Flea Bite Cafe, huh? _She leaves them, in case they recognized her. She asks another canine about the cafe, and sure enough, ten minutes later, she arrived there.

**Flea Bite Cafe**

_This is the Flea Bite, huh?_ Vullen entered the establishment and began looking around, but saw only other Pokemon and canines eating, drinking, playing cards, or talking to one another. _Where's the Ninetales? _Just then, a German Sheppard walked up to the counter, where there stood a beautiful Irish Setter, cleaning the counter.

"Hey, Sasha," said the German Sheppard, "Where's Ninetales? I wonder if he's done with Eevee's parents?"

Vullen perked her ears up in her cloak: _Ninetales... do tell..._

"I don't know," said the Setter, "All I know is that Shaina went a while to his house. I sent Itchy there to give Charlie, not you, a note if he can help me out here a little while longer".

Just then, a Dachshund with a red cap entered the café and bumped into Vullen.

"Excuse me," apologized the Dachshund, "Sasha, Charlie wasn't home".

"What?" said the Setter, "Where did he go?"

"No idea".

"What about Ninetales?" asked the German Sheppard.

"Oh, Charleon said that he and Shaina went to the park to... talk about something".

_The park, hmm? _With that new information, she turns and leaves the café and headed straight for Golden Gate Park.

**Park **(Across the pond from Ninetales and Shaina):

"HEY!" said a kid, trying to get his skateboard back from a teenage, red-haired boy, "THAT'S MINE!"

"Get lost, kid!" shouted Nox as the skateboard burst into flames. As the kid cries and runs away, Nox turned to his twin brother, Equi.

"What happened to stealing candy from a baby, huh?" said Equi.

"Shut up!" shouted Nox, preparing to strike Equi before hearing something: someone was talking, someone familiar. Equi looks across the pond and sees Ninetales and Shaina.

"Bro, check it out who it is!"

Nox smiled as he saw the couple lying down on the lawn, "Fox boy and his girl... heh. My schedule's been booked solid for today, so…"

"You want me to mess with him?"

"Exactly"

"Fine, but remember, I kill him, my point!"

"Whatever".

Meanwhile, the brothers weren't the only ones keeping a close eye on Ninetales. Vullen was on top of a tree, looking through its shrubs to get a closer look at her enemy.

"There you are, Ninetalesuk," She said to herself as she reaches for a dagger, "You're now going to pay for what you did!"

Ninetales was lying on the green grass, nuzzling Shaina's muzzle as she giggled.

"It's a peaceful day, isn't it?" said Ninetales as he looked into Shaina's green eyes.

"I know," said Shaina as she looks across the pond, where Equi and Nox moved out of the way, "It's all so quiet".

"Too quiet…" began Ninetales. Suddenly, he sensed danger. Turning around, he sees something heading towards them, "SHAINA, DUCK!!" A red dagger barley missed them by inches. A cloaked figure appears from the trees

"NINETALESUK!" screamed the figure, "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" The figure unleashed two more daggers and sent them straight at them.

Ninetales quickly knocks them away with his Iron Tail, "Who are you?!?"

Vullen lands near him and unleashes her sword, "YOUR END!" She swings her sword at Ninetales, but he dodges it with Quick Attack and disappears.

"Ninetales!" cried Shaina.

"Where are you?" hissed Vullen before she got struck on the back by Ninetales' Iron Tail, "GRAHH!" She falls and drops her sword.

"Who are you!?!" shouted Ninetales, but Vullen continued to struggle.

"I WONT FAIL!" She swings around, launching a dagger straight for Ninetales.

Ninetales moves to the side and lets the dagger fly past him before pinning Vullen down, "Game over!"

"This isn't over…" snarled Vullen as a black aura surrounded her, "NOT YET!!" The aura sends Ninetales flying off her.

"ARGH!" grunted Ninetales as he hit a tree, Shaina rushing to his side.

"NINETALES!" she cried, "What does she want?!?"

"I dunno!" Ninetales faced Vullen, who just grabbed her sword, "What do you want with me?!!"

"VENGENCE!" roared Vullen, "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS, AND I WANT VENGENCE!!"

"I... killed your parents? I never do things like that!"

"SILENCE! YOU'LL PAY!!" She launches at Ninetales, who embraces Shaina and waited for the attack, but then... "GAH! WHAT'S THIS?!?" Vullen was caught in a water appendage

"Water? Can't be Vaporeon…"

Vullen was then pulled out into the middle of the pond, where Equi was waiting.

"GOTCHA!" shouted Equi as he held his victim, "NINETALES, I W... wait, you're not Ninetales!" Equi takes the cloak off Vullen, "Wow, go for a trout and end up with a shrimp".

"Shrimp?" said Nox, looking at the struggling Vullen, "That's a pretty big Vulpix, if you ask me".

"How dare you…" screamed Vullen, "BUTT INTO MY PLANS!!!"

"Your plans?!?" asked Equi as he made his water appendage freeze, "You butted into mine by stepping in front of Ninetales!" Vullen hisses and pushes back the twins with her aura, knocking the ice off her. "Something's not right with this Vulpix".

"Besides the abnormal growth and black aura?"

Vullen unsheathes her red sword and growled at Equi and Nox.

"No big deal," said Equi as he created his Ice Blades, "I can do that too!"

"Wait Equi!" shouted Nox to his twin.

"What?"

"This Vulpix's power... is similar to... Sultrie's…"

"SULTRIE'S?!?" said a shocked Equi.

"I want my revenge…" growled Vullen, "AND YOU'RE STANDING IN MY WAY!!" She charges for Equi, sword ready. Equi counters with his own blade as he created another one on his other arm.

"Take this!" shouted Equi as he slashed at Vullen, cutting the end of her cloak.

"GRAHHH!" snarled Vullen as she swung her sword at Equi. Equi countered, but used both swords to block.

_She's strong, _thought Equi as his blades began to crack from the force. Swinging away, Vullen spewed flames from her mouth towards him. "Ice Barrier!" Equi created a giant wall of ice, which melted away as the Flamethrower hit.

"Take this!" shouted Vullen as she tossed three daggers straight for him. Equi blocked using the Ice Blades, but they broke as the daggers made contact.

"What are you?" said Equi to the Vulpix.

"An avenger!" shouted Vullen as she charged for Equi.

Equi quickly put his hands together, "NEPTUNE VORTEX!" Suddenly, the whole pond began swirling around into a giant whirlpool, "Try getting out of this one!"

Vullen got caught inside the raging whirlpool. Thinking fast, she aimed her mouth down, and with a deep breath, she spewed a massive Fire Blast, launching her out of danger.

"Thanks for the warm up," said Vullen, landing behind Equi, "But it was pathetic! Fire Blast!"

Equi quickly submerged underwater, dodging the attack with seconds to spare. "PATHETIC!" he said as he emerged from underwater.

"She's good," complimented Nox as he watched from the sidelines.

"I COULD USE SOME ASSISTENCE HERE!" shouted Equi to his brother while he created more ice blades.

"Can't. I said I won't interfere. Plus, she's kind of cute... for a Pokemon".

"It doesn't matter if you help or not!" shouted Vullen, her paws inside her cloak, "Both of you will die!" She throws a barrage of daggers at Nox.

"PHOENIX SHIELD!" shouted Nox as he gets surrounded in a fire orb, reflecting away the blades, but Vullen used Quick Attack to go behind Nox and struck a dagger at his leg, "AAHHH!"

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" shouted Equi as Nox pulled the dagger out of his leg, "AQUARIOUS PLUNGE!" The pond's water rose into the air before splashing down on top of them.

"YIKES!" shouted Nox as he quickly vanished before the water hit back down.

Vullen stood on the edge of the pond, her cloak back on, "Pathetic".

"You truly are powerful…" panted Equi, _She's pretty clever and skillful, but who would win if she went against Sultrie? Hmph, who knows_, "FINE! NINETALES' YOURS!" Equi vanishes into vapor, "IF YOU CAN CATCH HIM!"

"What?!" said Vullen as she began looking around, but saw that Ninetalesuk and the setter were gone, "He's gone!!! NO!!"

**Ninetales' Home**

"Come on, you two!" said Angel Charlie, "Put your backs into it!"

"I want to keep my back!" responded Flareon as he squeegee the windows clean.

Angel Charlie mopped up the last tile, put the mop against the wall, and wiped his arm across his forehead, "Well, we're done. Now that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Flareon, Jolteon and Vaporeon just groaned. Angel Charlie was putting the cleaning supplies away when he heard someone bang the door open.

"What in the…?" Ninetales and Shaina entered and were panting hard, as if they just got away from something. "Ninetales! Shaina! What's with you two?!?"

"Attacked! That's what!" panted Ninetales.

"ATTACKED!?! By whom?!?"

"That's the problem," said Shaina, "We have no idea".

"This is a problem".

**Flea Bite Café**

Everyone was in the café, discussing on Ninetales' mysterious assassin.

"And then," continued Shaina, "She somehow was covered in a black aura and flung Ninetales off her".

"What did she wore?" asked Itchy.

"A black cloak, covering herself…" began Ninetales before Eevee gasped.

"Wait!" he said, "Did you see what type she was?" Ninetales shook his head, "Did you at least guess what she was?"

"Eevee, why all these questions?"

"We... might have met her when we got lost in the forest".

Everyone, except Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, and Eevee, became shocked, "WHAT?!? WHERE?!?"

"You met her?" said Shaina, "In the forest, alone?!?"

Flareon nodded, "We saw her campfire and went to her".

"She had a creepy feel around her," said Jolteon, "So we didn't stay long".

"All we know is that she wanted to meet someone," said Vaporeon, "But the weird thing is, she was as big as you, Ninetales".

Ninetales blinked, "So?"

"Did we mention that she was a Vulpix?" said Eevee.

"A WHAT?!!??" shouted Ninetales, surprised.

"A Vulpix. I saw that she had six brown tails under her cloak as she stroked the fire".

"I can't believe this... SHE WAS WEILDING A SWORD AND DAGGERS!!"

"Daggers," said Jolteon, "Um, were they red bladed daggers by any chance?"

"If they didn't had my blood on it, yes".

Jolteon turned pale "We never told any of you this, but.." he gulped, "we found a horde of Pokemon in the forest slain by something. When I stepped back, I found a bloody red dagger on the floor".

"Wait," said Gerta, "There was a report about trainers finding wild Pokemon hurt, as if there was a sword-wielding maniac!"

"She was responsible for all that?" said Sasha, "But why?"

"Well," said Angel Charlie, "It could be possible, but you don't suppose, that the cloaked Vulpix is…"

"My sister?!" said Ninetales, "My twin sister?!?"

"And I thought you were bad…" said Flareon before Sasha slapped him on the head.

"He deserved that," said Angel Charlie as he glanced at Ninetales, "Remember, she was taken from your parents by Belladonna".

"I know, I know," said Ninetales, "But... Why?"

"Well, at least we know she's in town," said Jolteon.

Just then, Itchy was thinking of something that made him begin to shake. "She was wearing a black cloak, right?"

"Black cloak and six tails, why do you ask?"

"You into fashion now?" asked Flareon before being bonked on the head by Sasha.

"Okay," said Vaporeon before turning his head towards the dachshund, "To answer, yes".

"I might have… bumped into her," muttered Itchy.

"What? When?!?" asked Ninetales frantically.

"I think it's better to ask where".

"Okay, where?"

"Here.…"

"Here? She was actually here?"

"Yeah".

"She must have overheard us talking about you, Ninetales," said Sasha, "And Itchy said you went to the park".

"Hold on!" said Ninetales, realizing the situation, "Then that means she knows that you guys are my friends and I come here a lot…"

Shaina gasped, "She knows where you always go".

Charlie gulped before blinking, "Wait, there's one thing that's getting to me. If you were attacked by her, then how did you escape?"

"She was somehow pulled into the pond. We didn't stick around, so we don't know who or what did it".

"That means only one thing... THE POND'S ALIVE!!!" shouted Jolteon.

CLANG!!!!!!

"Thank you," said Sasha as she handed the frying pan back to Gerta.

"Hmm…" pondered Angel Charlie, "So, how exactly did she get pulled into the pond?"

"It was... a water appendage," replied Shaina.

"Equi!" said Angel Charlie as he snapped his fingers, "But the question is: Why did Equi nab her?"

"To join their little group?"

CLANG!!!!

Sasha hands the frying pan back to Gerta as she puts it away. "Besides the Sleeping Idiots' suggestions, I may have a guess. What if Equi was aiming for a different target, but got the wrong... Fox?"

"Wouldn't be surprised if he was after me," said Ninetales.

"I know," said Angel Charlie, "Now, what I want to know is, where is she now?"

"And why is she after Ninetales?" asked Sasha.

"Wait," said Ninetales, "What did she say back in the park? Didn't she blamed me for something?"

"Yes," said Shaina, "She blamed you for the murder of her parents".

Ninetales closed his eyes as he pondered on his theory. _That's why... she's attacking me_

"Ninetales, remember that she was with Belladonna this whole time," said Angel Charlie, "She's being blinded by the darkness, and you need to show her the light to the truth"

Meanwhile, Charlie was behind his counterpart, mocking him. Itchy goes to him and whispers in his ear.

"You do know you're mocking yourself, Charlie".

"He wishes…" said Sasha on Charlie's other side. Charlie stops as he gets pulled away by the ear. "At least we know why she's attacking Ninetales, we just gotta know where she is right now," stated Flo.

"Simple, she'll be coming after Ninetales, right?" asked Itchy.

"Right. Oh, you're saying that she'll come back here, right?"

"Two words. Yes and... DUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!"

"That's three... Whoa!"

Everyone got down as a red-bladded dagger flew over them and hit the soda fountain, making it spray soda everywhere.

"YOU'RE ABOUT TO BECOME DEAD IN A MINUTE!" shouted Vullen as she slashed through the doors and launched herself towards Ninetales.

"Yikes!!!" shouted Ninetales as he sidesteps the attack.

Vullen glares at everyone before noticing Eevee and the Stooges, "YOU GUYS??!!"

"H-hi... Vu-Vul-len," said Jolteon, his body shaking from fright.

"Vullen?" said Ninetales as Vullen glanced at him, her anger rising.

"The last name you'll ever know!" she shouts as she swings her sword towards Ninetales, but gets caught by Angel Charlie, his paw glowing blue as it held the sword.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted Angel Charlie as he sent Vullen back against the wall.

"Butt out!!!" Vullen unleashes a blast of black aura that knocks Angel Charlie away, "I've had enough of fools standing in my way for revenge!!!"

Angel Charlie got up and created a blue orb, "Then call me a Joker!" he said as he launches the orb.

Vullen knocks it away, "Shadow Rope!!!" Angel Charlie got tied up in a bundle of shadows, keeping him from moving.

Ninetales approached the giant Vulpix, "Vullen, why are you attacking me?"

"YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!" She roared, "AND I'M HERE TO AVENGE THEM!!"

"Vullen... I couldn't have killed your parents…"

"LIAR!" She hissed as she swings her sword, but Ninetales dodged the attack, "MY MISTRESS WITNESSED YOU KILLING THEM!"

"I couldn't have killed your parents... BECAUSE THEY'RE MY PARENTS TOO!!"

Angel Sasha slowly approached Angel Charlie, "What shall we...?"

"Sashy," whispered Angel Charlie, "I have enough energy to send you to heaven. Tell Annabelle... Hurry!"

"Okay, dear," cried Angel Sasha as she disappeared in a blue aura.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Vullen, "MY MISTRESS TOLD ME THAT YOU ARE A TRICKSTER, AND I WON'T FALL FOR THEM!!" She swings her swords at Ninetales, but he dodged it.

"I'm the same age as you!!" Look!!!"

Vullen paused from her attack, "Same Age?!? How?"

"I was a pup the same time like you. How could I kill your parents if I was a child?"

_What if he is right?, _thought Vullen, but then, she remember what Belladonna said, _He has plenty of tricks up his tails... don't fall for them..._

"Vullen, Belladonna is a demon. She took you away from your parents when you were a child... they were alive back then! She sealed their memories of you! She's just using you!"

Vullen kept thinking of Belladonna's words, _Plenty of tricks up his tails... don't fall for them... _She swung her sword, narrowly missing Ninetales' ear, "Enough of your lies!"

Ninetales lowers his head, "What do I need to do in order to convince you... Sister".

Vullen stopped her attack as she sees into Ninetales' eyes. _Those eyes... where have I seen them before? _Vullen drops her guard down and backs away a little.

"I'm your brother, Vullen. I'm your twin brother. We were born on the same day".

"How can this be... GRAHH!" Vullen got hit in the back by a green orb and falls to the ground, unconscious. A purple whippet steps in between Ninetales and the collapsed Vullen.

"Belladonna!" hissed Ninetales at the purple whippet.

Demon Belladonna smirks as she turns to the trapped Angel Charlie, "Chuckie? She was too much for even you?!? HAHAHAHA! I got to hand it to my other self for that!"

"It's the Belladonna from my world!!" said Angel Charlie, struggling with the Shadow Rope.

"Right on, Chuck," she turns to Ninetales, then to Vullen, "Shame you had to put foolish thoughts in her mind. She could have finished sooner".

Ninetales vanished and reappears beside Vullen, "Vullen!!"

"My other self was right, you are powerful, but…" she snaps her fingers and Vullen disappears in vapor, "We got to get going".

"NO!!"

Demon Belladonna laughed, "This is too much, even for me!"

Ninetales falls to the ground, "No…"

"Well, if you excuse me, we need to rekindle Vullen's bloodlust again," Demon Belladonna laughed as she too disappeared.

Angel Charlie, the Shadow Rope disintegrating, rushed to Ninetales, "Ninetales!" Ninetales stood silent.

"Ninetales?" said Shaina, approaching the fox.


	4. The House of Vullen

**Mansion**

"HOW COULD YOU NOT BEEN ABLE TO DEFEAT HIM?!?!" shouted Belladonna to Vullen. Vullen stood silent, thinking of what the Ninetales had said. Just then, Demon Belladonna appeared right next to her counterpart.

"Calm yourself," she said, "Unless you want to bring the house down, then by all means, go nuts".

"That fox killed your parents!!! He killed them in cold blood!!! And you let him live!?!"

Vullen faced her mistress face on, "I… just couldn't…" Belladonna roared in fury as she electrocuted Vullen, yelping in pain.

"You really are evil, aren't you?" said Demon Belladonna as Belladonna ceased her attack.

"You're a fool, Vullen," said Belladonna, "He murdered them, he took your life away and you couldn't will yourself to slash his head off!?!"

"Forgive me…" whimpered Vullen as she bowed her head.

"Seems she fell for the whole 'we're siblings' trick," said Demon Belladonna, wiping her nails on her vest.

"How?!" asked Belladonna.

"You should have been there". Demon Belladonna coughed as her voice changed into Ninetalesuk's own voice, "I'm your twin brother... we were both born the same day…"

"He... looked... like the same age... as me... an adult," cried Vullen.

Belladonna turned her back towards Vullen: _This isn't good... I'm about to lose my only warrior to them! _

Demon Belladonna sees her worried look, "Mind if I make a suggestion".

"What?"

Demon Belladonna held out an amulet, "This is the Amulet of Asmodeus. It has the ability to manipulate one's mind at the users will. Just give this to her and she'll be listening to you as a dog does to a human".

Belladonna grins, "Okay," she turns to the Vulpix, "Vullen, do you really want to know the truth?"

"The truth?" asked Vullen as she lifted her head towards Belladonna.

"Yes, the truth. Go and wear a shirt that looks nasty and return to me" 

"Very well, mistress," Vullen bowed and left to her room.

"You are a genius," said Demon Belladonna.

"Thanks," grinned Belladonna.

**Flea Bite Cafe**

"And then, she took her away," finished Angel Charlie. Angel Annabelle, Annabelle, Colleen, and Edward were brought by Angel Sasha. Ninetales sat silent on the couch, Shaina comforting him.

"Charles," said Angel Annabelle, "You said that she bounded you with a dark rope and she was surrounded by a black aura?"

"Yeah".

Angel Annabelle became shocked, "This could be a problem…" she turns to Annabelle, Colleen, Edward, and Ninetales, "If we don't get her away from Belladonna and... um, my cousin, we may permanently lose her to the darkness".

Ninetales looked up, "What? Do you mean?"

Angel Annabelle lowered her head, "Vullen will become Belladonna's dark warrior… forever". Ninetales stared at the floor again, Shaina comforting him, "Ninetales... we may still have time to save her".

"You sure do," replied a familiar voice. Ninetales and everyone else turn towards the sky, where Demon Belladonna glides down and lands by the entrance, "Miss me?"

"I think everyone would rather hit you," said Eevee.

"Shut up, you little stuffed animal".

"What do you want!?!" snarled Ninetales to the purple whippet.

"Nothing much, just came by for a little chat. Right now, my other self is going to tell your sister the whole truth and let her decide what she shall do with her future".

**Mansion**

"Are you ready yet, Vullen?!" shouted Belladonna as she began losing her patience with the young fox, "You never wear a lot of shirts anyway!"

"I only have one," said Vullen as she puts on a black shirt with red marks zigzagging up and down. "And frankly, I don't like wearing it".

"Never the less, it's time you learn the truth".

"I wanted to hear the truth for a long time. Tell me, mistress, who is Ninetalesuk?!? Why is he so persistent in saying he's my brother, when I think of it, he looks like the same age as me?"

"All will be revealed, young one," Belladonna smiled as she held out the amulet, "IF you put this on".

"What is it?" said Vullen as she looks at the amulet, the black jewel eerily shimmering from the sunlight, "It feels... Cold".

"Instead of me telling you the whole story, I have placed all the information you need in that amulet. All you need to do is wear it".

Vullen reached out to take the amulet, but hesitated, "I don't know... something doesn't feel right... about everything".

"Oh well. DON'T wear the amulet; all it shows is that you're fearing the truth".

Vullen reluctantly takes the amulet from the whippet's paws, "I'm NOT afraid of anything…" She puts it on, "Strange... I don't feel like I know anything yet".

Belladonna grined as she saw the gem beginning to glow from black to red, "Not yet anyway…"

**Flea Bite Cafe**

"Belladonna…" snarled Angel Charlie at the purple whippet.

"Oh, must we fight?" said Demon Belladonna, " I hate to lose my closest friends".

"We were never friends!" shouted Angel Charlie as he created a blue orb in his paw.

Demon Belladonna sighed as she glanced at Angel Annabelle, "Cousin, I thought you taught him that fighting was always wrong, and using Chuckie to fight your battles against me.; you have grown weak".

"Where is she?!" snarled Ninetales, "Where is my sister?!? When will she come back?!!?"

"Um…" Demon Belladonna grinned as she senses the evil powers of the amulet activating, "Soon, so don't you worry, fox boy".

**Mansion**

Belladonna chuckled as Vullen laid on the ground, holding her head, "What's wrong, my dear?"

"I...DON'T...AAAGGGHHH!" Vullen yelled in pain as the dark power of the amulet was slowly taking over her subconscious. Belladonna felt that now she was able to control Vullen.

"Vullen, stand up and become my slave... FOREVER!!!"

"GRAHHHHH!" yelled Vullen as she began to calm down, her head slowly rising as her eyes glowed blood red, like the gem's , "Anything you wish, my Mistress".

"Your mind has melted, your free will wiped away, anything I say will now be part of your mind as long as you wear that amulet".

Vullen put the amulet within her shirt, "Of course, my Mistress".

**Flea Bite Cafe**

"Heh, guess it's time," smiled Demon Belladonna.

"Time for what?!?" snarled Angel Charlie, his orb still held high.

"For Vullen to join the big leagues now!"

"NO!!" shouted Ninetales as he leapt at Demon Belladonna, but she reflects his attack with her own green orb.

"Fighting me is pointless, so here!" she tosses a package at Ninetales' feet, "Let's see if you can solve that" Demon Belladonna laughed as she disappears in green flames, "Before you have a demon for a sister!"

Ninetales groaned as Angel Charlie takes the package and opens it. Out came a note and a key.

"Ninetales," said Shaina as she helped Ninetales up to his feet, "Are you okay?"

"Don't give in, son," said Edward, "We'll get her back!"

Angel Charlie reads the note and becomes shocked, "I don't believe it!"

"What?" said Ninetales, looking at Angel Charlie.

"The note's a map, and it points towards here!" He shows a point on the map of San Francisco, "She was here, in this city, this whole time!"

"T-This whole time? Right under my nose... she was…" Ninetales falls to the ground, unable to hold on to the newly found truth.

"He's taking it hard, huh," said Eevee.

"Where?" asked Colleen to Angel Charlie, "Where is that witch holding my daughter?!?"

"That old mansion," replied Angel Charlie, "The one near the beach on the east side of San Francisco".

"You mean," said Flareon, "The one to be believed to be haunted?"

"So haunted that not even Ghost Pokemon want to go live there?!?" said Vaporeon, shaking.

"The very same," said Angel Charlie, "Belladonna may be the reason why Ghost Pokemon were never found near that place".

"I thought it was because Charlie spends time there, but I was wrong," said Jolteon before Charlie kicked him on the leg.

"Cram it! Now's not the time!" said Charlie.

Angel Charlie picks up key and goes to Ninetales, "Ninetales, now's the time to go and help her. We still have time, and I'm not here to see you cower like that!" He shows him the key, "Unless you already gave up on her?"

Ninetales gets up and takes the key from Angel Charlie's paw, "Let's go!"

**Mansion: Front Yard.**

The gates squeaked as it swung by its loose hinges, the yard was a desolate jungle of overgrown weeds and grass and the trees were singed with white ash; The path to the mansion was left untouched.

"Guess she's expecting us," said Angel Charlie, entering and walking towards the mansion, Ninetales ahead of him.

"I'm getting her back no matter what!" said Ninetales as he approached the door.

"I'm with you," said Shaina, "After all, she will become my sister-in-law".

"Mum? Dad?"

"We're coming too!" said Edward and Colleen.

"What about me?" asked Eevee.

"You're heading back to the apartment," said Ninetales, "You can't worry your parents".

"Aw, but your mom taught me a song, listen," Eevee plays a familiar song on the Ocarina, which made Ninetales think back to his happy puppy days with his parents, when his mom sang it to him.

"Still," Ninetales snapped out of his trance, "What about your parents?"

"We'll come!" said Kristen, popping her head out of the nearby bush.

"I agree!" popped Vec right next to Kristen.

"Like parents, like son," said Angel Charlie.

"I know," said Ninetales, facing the Espeon and Umbreon, "DON'T DO THAT!!"

The friends walked up to the mansion doors, where Ninetales opened it with the key and they all entered the gloomy entrance.

**Mansion: Foyer**

"Wow!" shouted Eevee, "What a Mansion!"

"No more _Resident Evil _for you," said Ninetales, annoyed.

"Nooooooooo," howled Eevee.

"Okay, where do we go?" said Angel Charlie, looking around the foyer, "We have two doors to our side, one in the back, and then, there's the stairs…"

"Allow me to save you the trouble," interrupted a venomous voice.

"It's Miss Happy-Go-Goer," said Vaporeon.

"Care to say that again?" said Demon Belladonna as she appeared next to Vaporeon. Before anyone knew, she disappeared and reappeared at the base of the stairs, "Welcome... to our humble abode". Ninetales growled as Demon Belladonna smirked, "I see you brought your parents as well. Think that would help you? HA! Not even with all their help are you able to save your sister!"

"Of course we can!" snarled Colleen.

"I want to see her! I want to see my daughter... NOW!!" roared Edward to the purple whippet.

"Of course," began Demon Belladonna as she hears a crash from above, "Here she comes!" Vullen lands in between the group.

"V-Vullen…" began Ninetales before she unleashed her sword to his neck.

"Ninetalesuk…" she opens her eyes, still glowing red, "It's time to end this!"

"Wait! Vullen!" shouted Colleen as she stepped in front of her children, "It's me! Your mother!"

Vullen looks at her and growls, "My mother's dead…" she turns and snarls at Ninetales, "BECAUSE OF HIM!" she lunges for Ninetales, sword ready to slice, but then, Edward knocks his own daughter down.

"No! Stop!" he shouted, "You can't kill him! He's your brother! We're a family!!"

A black aura surrounds the enraged Vulpix, "I HAVE NO FAMILY LEFT!" she shouts as she unleashes the aura, making everyone become pushed back against the walls and staircase.

"What's happened to her?" said Shaina as she got up.

"I LEARNED THE TRUTH!" snarled Vullen as she threw three daggers toward Ninetales, but he knocks them off with his Iron Tail.

"What truth?!!?" shouted Ninetales, "What lies has Belladonna told you now?!!?"

"EVERYTHING! MY MISTRESS TOLD ME HOW YOU KILLED MY PARENTS AND LEFT! NOW…" Vullen leaps into the air, sword in paw, "DIE!!" She falls, sword heading straight for Ninetales, but then, Vullen was caught by a blue aura appendage and pulled away from Ninetales.

"Vullen, listen to sense!" said Angel Charlie, holding the Vulpix down, "Belladonna's nothing more but a demon! She'll only tell you lies, never the truth!"

"Stay... out.. of... my... WAY!!" roared Vullen as she breaks Angel Charlie's hold, then she clasps her paws together, making a prism of darkness engulf him.

"Charlie!" shouted Angel Sasha, heading for him.

"VULLEN!" shouted Angel Charlie, trying to break through the prism, "LISTEN TO WHAT YOU BELIEVE IS RIGHT!"

"I only listen to one person…" said Vullen as she turned to Ninetales, uncovering more daggers, "AND THAT'S MY MISTRESS!!" She launches the daggers to Ninetales, who swatted them, but then, Vullen appeared behind Ninetales. With a swift Iron Tail, she sent him up, where she was about to slash at him, "NOW DIE!!" Before the sword made contact, Ninetales vanished with Quick Attack, making the sword hit the ceiling, "THAT'S NOT GOING TO WORK!" she shouts as she too vanishes.

The group waits as they hear and see certain parts of the foyer being crushed or slashed, Ninetales grunting and Vullen yelling. Then, they heard an attack landing on someone. Ninetales reappeared and landed onto the floor, exhausted. As he was getting up, Vullen appeared, grabbed him by his tails, and threw him into the next room.

**Mansion: Dining Room**

Ninetales skidded over the tile flooring to the other end of the room. Exhausted, Ninetales had difficulty getting up as Vullen approached him, "V-Vullen... S- Stop…"

"MUST... AVENGE... PARENTS…" Vullen snarled as she approached him, sword ready to end Ninetales' life.

"Vullen... Belladonna stole you from us before we get to know each other! I'm your brother... please... Stop…"

"KILL...Kill…" Vullen hesitated as her sword began shaking, "kill…"

"Vullen!"

"Vullen!" shouted Colleen and Edward as they rushed to them. Vullen somehow couldn't do it, she couldn't kill Ninetales. Tears streaming from her eyes, she dropped the sword and cowered away, but then, Belladonna appeared on the long, dusty table in the middle.

"I knew you couldn't do it," said Belladonna to the cowering Vulpix, "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FAILURE!"

"A... failure?" muttered Vullen.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE! Since the day I took you, I thought I could get the most powerful object in existence, but it proved worthless when I read the rest of the prophecy!"

"Powerful object?" said Ninetales, "Wait, were you after ME!?"

"I was, but the prophecy needed nine other Legendary Pokemon, which I failed to obtain. I then used Vullen as a warrior to me, powerful and deadly, but still not obedient!"

"What is this hidden object?! Why am I special?!"

"None of your business. Besides, I think THEY already caught most of the Legendaries by now".

"They?" said Colleen, "You mean, they could come after Ninetales?"

"ENOUGH OF IT ALREADY!! VULLEN, FINISH HIM, OR I WILL, BY YOUR OWN PAWS!"

"Vullen... don't!" said Ninetales as Vullen grabbed her sword again.

"I... I... GRAAHHH!" she cried as she launches sword down towards Ninetales' side, "Don't…"

"VERY WELL!" shouted Belladonna as she waved her paws as they turned green, "_Oscuro Manipuli!"_

"GRAAHHHH!" shouted Vullen as she held her head, the black aura emitting from her body. Ninetales grabs Vullen as she struggled.

"Fight it!" shouted Ninetales to his sister, "FIGHT IT!!"

"SAVE YOUR BREATH!" shouted Belladonna as she saw Vullen's fur half turning black, "IT'S ALREADY TOO LATE!"

"No! I won't let go!!"

"TOO LATE!" shouted Vullen, Belladonna's voice echoing with it. She swats Ninetales away and launches Colleen and Edward off with a black aura blast. Her face turned half black as her teeth grew into fangs and her claws grew longer, "NOW, IT'S TIME THAT I TOOK THE WHEEL," she approached Ninetales with her sword, "THIS TIME, THERE'S NO HESITAITON! GOODBYE, NINETALESUK!"

"V-Vullen... No!" Ninetales braced for the attack, but Vullen was stopped, her sword and self being held with a blue outline.

"Mind if I cut in?" said Kristen, her eyes glowing blue as she sends Vullen flying off.

"An Espeon!?" said Belladonna, amazed at the new friend.

"Yes, and don't you forget it!"

"It won't matter," said Vullen, getting up, "I'm going to kill you all anyways, so…" Vullen disappears and reappeared behind Kristen, "FAREWELL!" Before she could strike, she was tackled from the side, "UGH!" Belladonna saw an Umbreon appear next to Vullen, "GRR... AN UMBREON TOO!"

"Leave my wife alone!" snarled Vec.

"Yay! Go, mummy! Go, daddy!" cheered Eevee from the doorway.

Vullen was angry that her black aura engulfed her, forming into a black shape, "It's time to enter the next level!"

"No," said Shaina, "Not again"

Vullen's body became surrounded by a giant black, skeletal figure, made from her black aura. The demonic head and limbs moved as Vullen moved, like a puppet and a master, "THIS IS THE END OF IT ALL! VULLEN IS NOW MINE!!"

"V... Vullen!" said Ninetales, but Vullen and Belladonna just laughed at him. Vullen points to him, the skeletal aura figure points it to him as well, "THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO NOW TO SAVE HER! NOW, DIE!!" The aura's fingers transform into Vullen's daggers, the blades more longer. She swings the aura hand and daggers, ready to slice the fox, but Ninetales disappeared as the daggers hit the ground, breaking away at the tile.

"Sorry I got here late," said Angel Charlie, his arm around Ninetales, "Annabelle's just got here!"

"Preacher!" said Belladonna as she saw the pink whippet, "Decided to join Ninetales' Death-day party?"

"Annabelle," asked Ninetales, "Please, is there something special about me?"

"Now's not the time!" answered Annabelle as she points to Vullen, "We have to stop her!"

"HOW ARE YOU GOING TO STOP ME?!?" laughed Vullen, "WITH A SMILE AND A SUNBEAM?!?"

"How about a song?" suggested Eevee.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" bellowed Vullen, "WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS, A GAME!?!" She lifts the aura's arm up, "THEN, IT'S GAME OVER FOR YOU!!" She swings it down towards Eevee.

"Eep!!" shouted Eevee before he zooms to the other side of the room, making the appendage hit the tile floor.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?" shouted Vullen as she became held in place by Kristen's Psychic.

"Leave... my... son... alone!!" she shouted.

"THINK THAT'LL STOP ME!" roared Vullen as she breaks through the Psychic and grabs Kristen with the aura's appendage, "THINK AGAIN!!"

"NO!" shouted Vec as he leapt at the aura's arm, but passed right through it. Vullen bellowed her laugh again.

"NORMAL ATTACKS ARE USELESS AGAINST ME... GAHHH!" she howls as the arm freezes as Vaporeon and Snowflake fire their Ice Beams to it.

"Meet a new friend of ours!" said Vaporeon.

"I'M GETTING SICK OF THESE FRIENDS!" growled Vullen as the arm detaches, having Kristen land as the ice breaks her free.

"We're not!" said Leafeon, joining Snowflake, "They're great!"

Vullen smirked as her aura figure grew four more appendages, "THEN THERE'S PLENTY MORE FOR YOU ALL!!! DARK MIMIC!" Each arm launched a different attack: Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Flamethrower, ShadowBall, and Magical Leaf. Meanwhile, Colleen was suffering from her heart from breaking.

"I... I don't know how to free her," she cried.

"We're in trouble," said Eevee as he popped his head from a vase.

"Colleen," said Angel Charlie as he gets Ninetales to her, "That song you taught Eevee, did you ever sing it to Ninetales since he was born?"

"Yes," said Colleen, confused, "Why do you ask?"

"I got an idea. I just hope it works. Eevee, come here".

Meanwhile, the whippets were in combat, throwing orbs or throwing a punch or two. Belladonna smiled as Annabelle began to pant.

"GIVE IT UP COUSIN!" said Belladonna, "SHE'S MINE!"

"I'LL NEVER LET YOU WIN, BELLADONNA!" shouted Annabelle, "WHY DID YOU KIDNAP VULLEN ANYWAY?!?"

"SOMETHING YOU'LL NEVER FIND OUT!! AH, I SEE SHE'S DONE!" Annabelle turns around and sees Vullen, her aura appendages all containing worn out Pokemon. Belladonna and Vullen laughed, "YOU LOST, COUSIN!"

"No…" said Annabelle as she saw Vullen's appendages drop the unconscious bodies of their friends on the floor.

Just then, Eevee begins to play the song on the Ocarina, making Vullen's ears perk up. She turns around and sees Colleen and Ninetales, approaching her. Colleen sang as tears came out of her eyes, "_Sleep, little one, don't make a sound,_

_I'll always be here when you're feeling down._

_Dream away, and before the night is done,_

_I'll be here with the rise of the sun"._

"That... Song…" she puts her paws on her head, the aura figure copies, "I... remember... that... Song".

"It still remains in your heart," said Ninetales as Vullen groans. The aura figure began to disintegrate, making Vullen change back.

"NO!" shouted Belladonna, but before she could do anything, Annabelle and Angel Charlie tie her up with the blue appendage.

"A bit tied up, aren't we?" joked Angel Charlie.

"MY OTHER SELF!!! STOP THEM!!"

Demon Belladonna walks in, tied up too, Angel Annabelle holding her, "It's over!"

"No... no... NO!!"

"That... Song…" grunted Vullen as her fur began changing from black to brownish red, "I remember…" In her confusion, the amulet fell out of the shirt, revealing itself.

"What's that?!" said Edward, pointing at it.

"The Amulet of Asmodeus?!?" gasped Angel Annabelle as she turns to Demon Belladonna, "You gave her that!?!" Demon Belladonna just smirked at her.

"What's the Amulet of Asmodeus?" asked Ninetales.

"A powerful, demonic artifact. It derives from Beelzebub's Crown of Submission".

"Oh yeah," said Angel Charlie, "The Queen Bessie Fiasco".

"Queen Bessie?" asked Ninetales.

"Not now!" said Angel Annabelle, "Anyways, It allowed Belladonna to control Vullen as she were a puppet".

Everyone glared at Demon Belladonna, "What? That's what I am, and always will be".

Vullen collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. Ninetales rushes to her and takes the amulet off her, "Vullen, I'm sorry".

"Uh-oh. Guess her heart was too weak for the darkness".

Ninetales hugs Vullen, "Whatever happens to you, sis, I'm here for you".

"Well, I do love to stay, but…" Demon Belladonna swirls into a black fog and disappears.

"Not without me you don't!" shouted Belladonna to her counterpart. She sees Annabelle and snorts, "Hmph! Here's a little hint cuz: Eighth...Chaos...Emerald!" With that, Belladonna disappeared.

"Eighth Chaos Emerald?!" said Annabelle, "Does she mean the Master Emerald or... an actual eighth emerald?"

"I don't know, but right now…" Angel Annabelle points towards Ninetales, Colleen, and Edward, all near Vullen, "She needs our help". She approaches the family, "Ninetales, let's go take her to the Heaven's. She'll be safe there".

"Alright," agreed Ninetales.


	5. Reunion and Mystery

**Dog Heavens**

Vullen was placed on a bed, where Ninetales, Colleen, and Edward were watching over her as her condition steadily began to improve. Colleen rested her head on top of her daughters and sighed.

"Unforgivable," she said as Edward sat down next to his mate.

"I know…" he said.

Ninetales held onto his sisters paw, stroking it, "Please…"

"Ni...Nin…" stirred Vullen as she tried to wake up. Ninetales and his parents looked at her.

"Vullen?"

Vullen slowly opened her eyes, "Ninetales…I'm...sorry... GRAH!" she gets up and grabs her chest.

Ninetales held her close, "It's okay... It's okay" He nuzzles her.

"Ninetales," Vullen had tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry… brother," she reached out and hugs him.

"I'm so sorry too, sister," said Ninetales as he hugged her back, "Thank you".

Vullen finishes hugging Ninetales and sees Colleen and Edward, "Mom...dad?"

"Hello daughter," cried Colleen.

"I'm sorry it took so long," cried Edward.

"But," said Vullen, confused, "I thought you were... Dead?"

"We are," said Edward.

"We're angels now," cried Colleen.

"Mom! Dad!" cried Vullen as she hugs them too, Ninetales joining in as well.

"Is this a bad time?" asked Angel Annabelle as she walked inside, "I could wait a while, if you need it".

Ninetales licked Vullen's cheek, "I'm sorry".

"It's okay," said Vullen, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I did try killing you… Oh, Ninetales, I'm sorry!"

"It's all right," Ninetales hugged her close, "I have no grudge against you".

"At least we're a whole family again," cried Colleen.

"Yep," said Edward as he licked his daughter's cheek, "And she'll be happy to know that the family will get bigger. I'm sure you'll be a kind aunt to the children".

"Aunt?" asked Vullen as she turned to Ninetales, who blushed a light red.

"I'm engaged," he said.

"Really? With whom?"

"With me," answered Shaina as she walked into the room.

Vullen looks at Shaina, and then at Ninetales, then smiles, "Lucky Fox!"

Ninetales blushed a deeper shade of red, "Thanks... I think," he then turns to Angel Annabelle, "Um, you wanted to see me?"

"What, oh yes!" said Angel Annabelle as she got back to what she wanted to do, "Well, my counterpart wanted to see you all in her study A.S.A.P."

Ninetales held out her sister's paw, "Feeling okay?"

"Yeah," replied Vullen as she hops out of bed, "Like reborn".

"Shall we get going?" asked Angel Annabelle.

"Yep!" said Ninetales as they all followed her.

**Annabelle's Study**

Annabelle and Angel Charlie were looking worried when Ninetales and the others entered.

"What's up?" said Ninetales, looking at their worried looks.

"We looked for why Vullen was captured, and…" Annabelle paused.

"What?"

Angel Charlie held an ancient looking book, "This!" He opens it to show that the pages were torn away.

"All the information we needed is gone!" said Annabelle, "Someone came in and took them! Question is, who did it, how, and why".

"This is the only clue," Angel Charlie held up a yellowing piece of paper, the insignia of the two half-circles that resembled a Pokeball crossed with two swords. Ninetales, Edward and Colleen turned pale.

"That's the insignia that Poacher was wearing!" said Shaina, remembering it from Ninetales' memories.

"Exactly! Someone was trying to find Ninetales ever since, but who and why?"

"Me," said Ninetales, growing weak in the legs, " I-I'm causing pain to my family?"

"I'm not saying that, but you are involved in this mystery somehow. We can't really do much from this. We tried to see what the insignia meant, but all we found was torn pages with the words: "Symbol of the El…'". Ninetales lowered his head.

"Ninetales, don't blame yourself for this," assured Angel Annabelle, "It's not your fault".

"Mum and dad were killed," said Ninetales, "Vullen taken by Belladonna... all because of me!"

"Calm down, no one here's blaming you".

"I think we should let his family tell him themselves," said Angel Charlie.

Colleen went and lifted Ninetales' head, "Ninetales, they're right. Your father, sister, and I don't blame you for what happened to all of us. Please, don't be depressed; remember your vow".

"We never knew what was going on, so chin up," said Edward, "Don't blame yourself for these events, their not your doing".

"They're both right," said Vullen, "Belladonna may have taken me, but now…" she licks Ninetales on the cheek, "We're reunited".

Ninetales closes his eyes, "Yeah…"

**Unknown Location**

The calmness of the forest was interrupted as a big, yellow Pokemon went running through the woods. As it went from the woods to a clearing, the Pokemon was the Legendary Beast Raikou. He was still running as the forest behind him were being chopped out of the way. A green robed figure wielding a giant green sword was catching up to him.

"You think you can escape?!?" shouted the figure, "Pidgeot! Whirlwind!"

A Pidgeot appears in front of Raikou, blowing its giant wings and sending the surprised Legendary Pokemon towards the figure. He swings his sword and knocks out Raikou out with its side. Pidgeot landed next to the figure, a Pokeball with two swords crossing it on its chest.

"Two down and one Suicune to go," he said as he threw a black ring around Raikou's neck. Just then, another figure, red robed this time, appeared by him, an Arcanine behind it.

"Looks like you caught Raikou without too much trouble, huh?" said the red figure, having a feminine voice.

"Anything to keep it from running away," replied the green robed figure as he put his sword away, Raikou getting up as his eyes glowed red, "Raikou, let's go!" He shouted as he hops onto Pidgeot's back. As the figure flies away, Raikou following it, the red figure looked into the horizon and clutched her fist tightly.

"Grr... you may have caught Raikou, but I'll be the one to bring Ultimate his 'key' to the prize. You'll see!" She then hops onto the Arcanine, and with a snap of her fingers and a pointed direction, they raced off and disappeared into the forest.

Eevee: Wow, I can't believe it! Ninetales found his sister and I have my parents again! To end it off, here's Evanescence's song: Bring Me to Life! (plays CD, but only hears the music, no lyrics) Oops… I got the Karaoke version. If you give me a minute, I'll see if I can find…

Vullen (stepping in): Oh here, give me the microphone and start it over again. Next to Linkin Park and Crush 40, this is one of my favorite songs. Hit it! (Eevee plays it agains)

Vullen (singing): How can you see into my eyes like open doors.  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb…

without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home…

Ninetales (with sunglasses jumps to her side): Wake me up!  
Vullen: Wake me up inside!  
Ninetales: I can't wake up!  
Vullen: Wake me up inside!  
Ninetales: Save me!  
Vullen: Call my name and save me from the dark!  
Ninetales: Wake me up!  
Vullen: Bid my blood to run!  
Ninetales: I can't wake up!  
Vullen: Before I come undone!  
Ninetales: Save me!  
Vullen: Save me from the nothing I've become!

Vullen: Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
Breeeeaaathe into me and make me real  
bring me… to life…

Ninetales: Wake me up!  
Vullen: Wake me up inside!  
Ninetales: I can't wake up!  
Vullen: Wake me up inside!  
Ninetales: Save me!  
Vullen: Call my name and save me from the dark!  
Ninetales: Wake me up!  
Vullen: Bid my blood to run!  
Ninetales: I can't wake up!  
Vullen: Before I come undone!  
Ninetales: Save me!  
Vullen: Save me from the nothing I've becoooome!

Vullen: Bring… me… to… life…  
Ninetales: I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside!  
Vullen: Bring… me… to… life…  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

Ninetales: All this time I can't believe I couldn't see!  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me!  
Vullen: I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything!  
Ninetales: Without a thought without a voice without a soul!  
Don't let me die here  
there must be something more!  
Vullen: Bring… Me… To… Life…

Ninetales: Wake me up!  
Vullen: Wake me up inside!  
Ninetales: I can't wake up!  
Vullen: Wake me up inside!  
Ninetales: Save me!  
Vullen: Call my name and save me from the dark!  
Ninetales: Wake me up!  
Vullen: Bid my blood to run!  
Ninetales: I can't wake up!  
Vullen: Before I come undone!  
Ninetales: Save me!  
Vullen: Save me from the nothing I've becoooome!

Vullen: Bring… me… to… life…  
Ninetales: I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside!  
Vullen: Bring… me… to… life…

(Music stops playing)

Eevee: Wow! Vullen, I didn't think you could sing so well!

Vullen: Thanks, Eevee… (turns to Ninetales) You weren't so bad, bro.

Ninetales: You're welcome... (Blinks) Hold on... what made me do that?

Eevee: Do what? Sing with your sister the ending song?

Ninetales: Yeah... and coming out with sunglasses?

Eevee: What's wrong with you and sunglasses?

Vullen: Yeah. You look more better with them on, Neo!

Ninetales: Neo... very funny... (Takes them off) That idea suddenly popped into my head for some reason... how did that happen?

Eevee: Um...Magic?

Ninetales: CHARLIE!!!!

Angel Charlie/Charlie: WHAT?!?

Ninetales (Stomping up at Angel Charlie): Did you put something in my head to do a bit of singing.?

Angel Charlie: That wasn't me. I don't manipulate anyone to do anything for my own or another one's fun, other than my counterpart, that is...

Ninetales (Glaring at the other Charlie, flexing his tails)

Charlie: What? I can't do anything like that? I mean, even if I could, I wouldn't do it on to you...

Ninetales: Good point... Who could have done it?

Eevee: I thought you did it by yourself, Ninetales?

Ninetales: I mean... who placed the idea into my head...;

Kristen: (Looking innocent)

Vullen: I don't care who did it or not, at least you did it well. Can't you put it behind you?

Flareon: I know how to fix this... (Stands between Ninetales and Vaporeon) Blubby

Vaporeon: Nice try, Flareon, but I know what your planning to do... (turns head away) It isn't going to work again!

Ninetales: Good work, Vaporeon... not Blubby, Drip or Drippy can make you react anymore, huh?

Vaporeon (biting lip): Yeah...I'm... in... control...

Flareon: Over the sea, let's go Vaporeon... we're blubbing off, blubbing off again

Vaporeon (closing eyes and holding in anger): Can't... let him... get to... me...

Flareon: Abandon ship!!! Blub, blub, blub, blub, blub

Ninetales: He won't fall fo-

Vaporeon (furious): FLAREON!!! (fires Water Gun, full blast at him)

Flareon: (Sides step and water blasts onto Ninetales)

Angel Charlie: Oh boy...

Vaporeon: Oops...

Shaina: 3...

Sasha: 2...

Gerta: 1.

Ninetales: Vaaaaaaaaaaaaappppooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrr... EEEEEEEOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vaporeon: AAAHHHHH!!!!

Vullen: Whoa! He's more scary than me!

(Vaporeon runs away, Ninetales closing in on him)

Angel Charlie: Okay, maybe we should stop here, before Vaporeon becomes nothing but water when Ninetales gets through with him...

Vullen: Good idea...

Eevee: Well, that's it for this one. I can hardly wait to see what's in store for our next adventure! Well, see you all next time!


End file.
